SHINOBI
by Orphen2014
Summary: AU. The academy is different the instructors are brutal but will this stop Naruto from achieving his dreams and that in which the children of Konohagakure strive to become from an early age. Will Naruto become a SHINOBI?


**SHINOBI  
**

Hey.

First this will be my first fan fic. I have read FF for ages and have never really seen this idea so i thought hey why not...

**Legend  
****normal speech**: "hello little one"**  
****jutsu: "****kagebunshin no jutsu"  
****thinking/talking in head: **"_baka kitsune_"  
**bijuu: **_**"I'll crush you Ningen"**_**  
disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
**

**start  
**

**The academy.**

The academy for shinobi is where young children are grown out of there happy go lucky fan-girl / fan-boy mind set and taught how to kill effectively. Most parents think that sending their children to this place is like sending a child off to a normal school, well they are wrong. This place is a boarding school segregated off from the village of Konoha with dorms, training fields, gyms, lecture rooms, ranges for target practice and libraries. Everything a growing kid needs to attain the strength and discipline to effectively kill his opponent, provide reconnaissance on an area without being detected. Infiltrate an enemy camp, town, city or hidden village just some of what the next generation of shinobi are going to be trained to do. Once your child is enrolled in the school he or she is assigned a room with the students of the same year, if they cannot pass the year they are moved to where the new recruit's dorm will be. There is also a hospital which is bigger than the normal one in the city, children are enrolled at the age of four and complete their training at the age of twelve. One particular blond haired blue eyed kid is standing next to the Sandaime Hokage and is looking towards the academy in amazement.

"welcome to the Konohagakure's Shinobi Training Academy Naruto-Kun, Follow me and I will register you into it and you will start next week." The Hokage informs Naruto.

"Wow... This place is awesome Jiji... Am I really going to join really... really..." Naruto speed talks to the Hokage at a hundred miles an hour whilst jumping up and down.

"Yes Naruto-Kun you will be, now remember you are issued everything you will need when you start so don't go spending money on anything is that clear?" Sarutobi asks Naruto.

"Sure thing Jiji...Let's GO!" Naruto yells as he runs towards the entrance of the academy grinning ear to ear.

Sarutobi could only smile and shake his head at the energy the boy has as he slowly makes his way towards the doors. Once they were inside they made their way towards the reception where and old man with a rough face and a nice scar along his left jaw. His eyes hadn't left young Naruto since the boy entered through the front doors, eyes not of malice but of recognition and a slight smile which didn't quite suit the old man. As Sarutobi and Naruto reached him he slowly turned to Sarutobi with a look that said 'about time you old geezer'.

"So what do you want Sarutobi? Hmmm..." the old guy asked Sarutobi, with no respect in his voice what so ever.

"You know Shokuju that young Naruto here wishes to enroll into the academy, and as his guardian I have to sign the forms, you know that and I believe you have been expecting him to arrive have you not?" Sarutobi counters.

"He... he... that I have" Turns his eyes to Naruto "So you're finally of age huh?! Good because this place is where you belong gaki" Shokuju says to Naruto.

Naruto looks at the old bloke and notices that his eyes hold amusement and not disdain like the rest of the village so he smiles at the old guy.

"Yeah I wanna become a shinobi cuse... cuse jiji said I would be a great shinobi one day and that i will be able to grow up big and strong! " Naruto replies.

"Heh fair enough anyways, Sarutobi here is all the paperwork" Shokuju says to Sarutobi while handing him the paperwork another smirk on his face

"_God damn paperwork argghhh" _Sarutobi thought as he looked over the paperwork in his hand. He made his way over to a table to the side to fill it out while Naruto watched him with excitement. When Sarutobi was finished with the signing the last of the registry forms he got up. Walked over to shokuju hand him the forms and start walking towards the door Naruto right behind him.

"Naruto next Monday around 0700hours come here for your introduction you got that" Shokuju told Naruto. Who simply waved him goodbye.

Once they were outside Naruto looked up to his jiji with a thought in his mind, why didn't that guy pay any respect to jiji like everyone else in the village did. So like every other 4 year old he did the only thing they do he asked.

"Hey jiji... why didn't that old codger pay you any respect like everyone else does?" Naruto asks Sarutobi who starts tho chuckle.

"well Naruto-Kun... Shokuju was once a shinobi a really good one as well.." Sarutobi replies.

"Really... wow... B-but why is he at a desk shouldn't he be you no... At home!" Naruto asks.

" Well Naruto-Kun.. He use to be in ANBU when I was still a student...And well he was the Nindaime Hokages personnel guard" Sarutobi told Naruto.

"WHAT! really that old geezer?" Naruto yells back and almost trips over a bin in the process.

"Yes Naruto-Kun every Hokage has a personnel guard encase of emergencies but they don't often do anything unless the Hokage is about to lose his life. For example if I were to be attacked right now they wouldn't come out of hiding. But if I didn't give him a sign that I knew the attack was there he would defend me" Sarutobi explained.

"Wow that's awesome... " Naruto said in awe.

They reached Naruto's orphanage where Sarutobi dropped him off after telling the head of said place that Naruto was starting next Monday and will not be living with them anymore. From then on Naruto wasn't treated that bad there just mild acknowledgement but that was more then none.

The week went by rather slow to Naruto's liking but that didn't keep him down it was 0650 and Naruto was charging towards the academy. When he made it to the doors of the academy he opened them slowly and walked up to the old geezer and waited for him to look at him. A couple minutes later and naruto was about to explode so he let out a sigh and tapped the counter.

"Hey Shokuju-san im here for the enlistment" Naruto says while remembering that Shokuju was an ex-ANBU Hokage guard.

"Yeah I know gaki, I was just waiting for you to say something, now here is your forms hand them to the lecturer in room 'hotel two' and here is your map do you think you can make it there, don't worry its not far just out that back door turn left till you see a building with Hotel Lecture rooms go in there and its the room second on the right Ok gaki?" Shokuju asks Naruto who nods

"Thanks" Naruto says and takes off to his destination.

It doesn't take long for him to reach the building then the room and to his suprise he was the second person there other then his sensei. Who was a hot ass blond chick with green eyes even with her ninja gear on you can tell she has a body you would flog yourself for weeks over. But to naruto she just looked cool all decked out with a ninjato on her back and scroll heads popping out of there holsters on her flack jacket. She turns her head towards him and stares at him not in hate or anything but just waiting for him to say good morning like the little shit should. But nothing so being the one to take the initiative she greets him.

"good morning i am Keika your lecturer sensei it's nice to meet you..." she asks Naruto.

"Sumimasen... Sensei my names Uzumaki Naruto hajimemashite" Naruto says and bows.

"You too Naruto-Kun why don't you take a seat and wait for the rest of the students they should be arriving momentarily" Keika says to Naruto who nods and sits in a seat near the middle of the room.

Several minutes passed an everyone had arrived said good morning to their sensei and sat down. Then keika did a quick head check to confirm everyone that was meant to be here was in fact here she stood straight and begun the induction.

"Welcome to the Konohagakure's Shinobi Training Academy, where we will be instructing you on how to become Shinobi and Kunoichi"

well hopefully you like it! please R/R

Orphen!


End file.
